


Treasured

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fluffy fic, Post Series Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: Kate Beckett gets the perfect gift for Mother's Day this year. Caskett, Post-Series.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Treasured

**Treasured**

**A Post-Series Ficlet for Mother's Day**

* * *

They have a deal when they go shopping: Lily holds his hand the whole time and he'll stop for anything she wants to look at. Which is why he practically barks her name when she rips her hand out of his grip and goes running toward a small display at the opposite end of the room.

"Lily! Come back and hold my hand in here."

"Daddy! Daddy, you hafta see! S'perfect!"

He catches up to her just as she skids to a stop in front of a table. Eagerness floods her face, causing his reproach to fall on deaf ears as she chatters about how perfect her find really is.

"Lily you can't jus-"

"I know, Daddy. But s'beautiful," she insists, tugging on his arm and forcing him to look at the teapot she'd spotted. "S'a elphant for Mommy."

"An elephant for Mommy," he echoes, lifting the teapot carefully and inspecting it for her. It's clearly handmade but the ceramic seems study (as does the bright handle at the top) and in this light there's even a pearlescent quality to it that makes the white glaze beautiful. It's a gorgeous, unique treasure.

Just like Kate herself.

Putting the teapot back, Rick loops his arm around his youngest daughter's waist. She drapes herself against his shoulder, looking up with hopeful eyes. "I think it is perfect, baby."

* * *

"Mommy, you gotta cwose your eyes."

She does just the opposite, looking up from watching her son nurse to make eye contact with her daughter. Lily has been awake since before dawn, greeting Kate with a bright smile and the same frenzied energy that she had displayed for the arrival of Santa at Christmas, only submitting to being cuddled between her parents for a short amount of time before she tugged Rick out of bed and insisted they get started on "fings." So far, she shows no signs of slowing down.

"I do?" she asks, tilting her head. "Why baby?"

Lil heaves herself onto the bed once again, giving Jake a careful look on her way closer. He's reclining in his boppy pillow, easy and content having just had his turn for breakfast. The baby kicks his feet as she nears, his eyes widening with joy.

"Hi Jakey," she chirps, rubbing his belly. "S'Momma's Day, did you know it?"

Jake grins, babbling in response. Lily offers a serious nod. "Uh huh. Dat's wight. S'gotta be special for Mommy."

A gentle smile touches her lips. "It already is special for me, Little Flower," Kate murmurs, freeing a hand from under Reece to brush Lily's hair off her cheek. Rick had no doubt tried, but Lily obviously had other ideas; the ponytail holder is still in her hair, it just isn't holding much of the girl's hair at this point. "I have you and Daddy, and Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Lily leans into the affection, offering a skeptical look after a moment. "Ya, but s'not _pwesents_."

"I think you are," Kate says, leaning over to kiss Lily's nose. "But I do _love_ presents, so if you have more, I'm okay with that, too."

Her daughter beams, nodding quickly. "Ya! But you gotta cwose your eyes."

Kate laughs. "Let me finish feeding Reece first, okay?" she asks, checking her son's face. He blinks up at her, his fingers curling against her breast. "That way I have both hands to open my goodies."

Lily sighs, lowering her chin and offering Kate an exaggerated pout. She does agree, though, bouncing onto her knees and leaning over Jake.

"Don't wowwy, Jakey, I helped pick a pwesent fo' you to give Mommy, too."

"That was very kind of you, Lily."

Lily leans on her hand, tilting her head. "Daddy 'gested it."

Kate nods, pressing her lips together to keep from laughing. "Well, I appreciate it, even if Daddy was the one to suggest it. The boys are still too little to pick things out on their own, and it's very sweet of you to help them."

"I know."

This time, she snickers. Well, she doesn't have to worry about Lily knowing the value of her contributions.

A few minutes later, Reece releases his latch on her breast and stretches in her arms. Kate lifts him to her shoulder, giving his back gentle pats until he belches in her ear.

Lily giggles. "Eww. 'scuse you."

Kate laughs. "We'll teach him to say excuse me when he burps."

Lily hides another giggle behind her hand, nodding. A moment later, she perks up. "Oh, he's done! Pwesent time!"

She scrambles off the bed without another word, tearing out of the room and toward the kitchen where Rick has been for entirely too long not to be going overboard making food. Kate settles Reece on her thigh, looking between her sons and shaking her head.

"What are we going to do with your crazy sister and your crazy Daddy, boys? What are we going to do with them?"

Her sons squeak, clapping their hands in response. Her belly flutters with affection; she's biased beyond belief, but they really are getting cuter every day as their personalities have started to shine.

"Yeah, I think we'll just have to keep them, too."

"Well, I'd certainly hope so," Rick says from the doorway. He offers her a sly, lopsided grin before twisting to let Lily pass. "Careful, Sprout. Walk slowly."

Lily grins over the top of a large wrapped box, taking measured steps toward Kate. She manages to get the box to the bed without incident, hauling it onto the comforter with a mighty grunt. It wobbles a bit, but Lily shoves it toward the center of the bed until it bumps Kate's knee.

"S'fwom me. Daddy has the others," she explains, climbing onto the bed once again. Kate nods, splitting her attention between her squirming daughter and her husband. Rick takes that as his cue to move closer, balancing the tray of food – oh, so much food – and the aforementioned wrapped gifts on his way to the bed.

"Wow," she breathes. Lily squirms closer, draping over Kate's leg in an odd little rendition of a hug (one that involves bony elbows and the possibility of bruises, but it's still sweet). "This is a lot for me, guys."

Her husband's smile deepens. "Don't worry, Beckett, we'll help with the smorgasbord."

She snorts. "You'd better."

"But firs'," Lily says, lifting her head. "My pwesent!"

Castle chuckles. "Remember, Sprout, it's a present _from_ you, _for_ Mommy."

"I know dat, Daddy," she says, trading an exasperated look with Kate. "M'just escited for Mommy ta open _mine_."

"I'll open yours first, sweetheart. Just let me have just one sip of coffee," Kate murmurs, holding out a hand for one of the mugs Castle has on the tray. Her husband nods but puckers, indicating that they'll be trading a kiss for the coffee. His lips curve against hers when she calls him a cheat.

"Opportunist, Kate, not a cheat," he says, helping her maneuver the mug around their daughter without disturbing Reece in her other arm. The boy seems happy enough to be jostled just a little, giggling when she pitches from side to side with him.

Once they're settled, Rick leans over to lift Jake into his arms. "Don't want you feeling left out, Jelly," he murmurs, pressing kisses to their son's hair.

Kate watches with soft eyes as Rick gets Jake settled. He's so good with them, with all of them – her included.

"Mommy, nooow?"

A laugh slips out before she can stop it. She makes a show of setting the coffee down on the tray once more. "Yes, yes, Little Flower, noooow."

Lily sits up, pulling the box toward them. "Happy Mommy Day!"

Her heart stammers in her chest. No matter how long it's been, no matter how many sleepless nights she has, or tears they cry, sometimes it still takes her by surprise: this is her life. These are her babies; her kooky, bright girl, her giggly, sweet boys. She is their mom.

"Thank you, baby," Kate whispers, clearing her throat.

Lily grins, grabbing Kate's hand and setting it on a bumpy edge of the paper. "Now, wip it!"

Across from them, Rick chuckles. "Yeah, Kate. Really tear into it."

"I'm savoring it," she murmurs, just a little bit haughty.

"That's boring," her husband and her daughter say as one, sharing gleeful smiles afterward. So alike, it's scary.

She just grins, pressing a kiss to Reece's hair. "Wanna help me? You and Lily can help me."

That's enough for Lil; with permission fully given, her daughter starts to tear haphazard wrapping paper strips from the box, exposing the plain brown cardboard enough for Kate to slide a nail under the flap and lift the tape covering the flaps.

Reece grabs for the bubble wrap the moment he spots it, whining at Kate's quick reflexes to snatch it from his hand before the plastic can make it to his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. Bubble wrap is not for gumming."

Lily giggles. "Jus' poppin'!"

"Right," she agrees, handing the sheet over to her daughter to poke at the bubbles. Lily beams, nudging her to continue looking in the box.

A brightly colored, wound handle catches her eye first, but the glazed ceramic teapot she pulls from the box takes her breath away.

"Lil, this is beautiful," she breathes.

"S'a elphant, Mommy!" Lily chirps, abandoning the bubble wrap to beam up at her. "'Cause, 'cause, 'cause you lub 'em."

Kate blinks, clearing away the prick of tears from her eyes. "I do love them, baby. Thank you." She takes a moment to lower the teapot, careful not to bump the delicate piece, before pulling Lily into a gentle hug. "You know, your grandma – my mommy – loved elephants, too. And I started to love them because of her. That's why I have the elephants that were hers on my desk in my office," she explains, resting her cheek on Lily's head.

"But as much as I loved them before, I love them even more now, because I have one from you."

* * *

_This started out as a double drabble on Fluffy Friday (you can see the inspiration photo there), but after a suggestion from thefifthsister, I started a second part to post yesterday. Unfortunately, I didn't manage to get it finished in time, but what's a couple of hours anyway? Thank you, thefifthsister! And thank you all for reading. Happy Mother's Day!_


End file.
